gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:RogerCannonrat
The Past A long time ago, their was a great family of Kings and Queens. The men where all tought in the way of light, a strong power, letting them rise the sun whenever, or control fire whenever they needed it. But this great family didn't know that their powers of light, would not last for long. The newest king (Cassil) had sons, but little did they know, his sons, would not be tought the ways of light... The Sons Cassils sons, Roger, Grim, and Sadori were different, and their mother knew of it first. Jade (the mother) took them all far apart, hoping their great powers would never meet. She took Grim to the Egyptian desert, Sadori was taken to the Amazon forest, and no one knows where Roger was taken, but this is where the story begins... The Begnning The Dark-Water Gaurdian was a sharp, strong and fast ship, she was sailing the vast ocean when, a blast of black light hit her, the crew mates came to check out what this blast was. "What are all you pests looking at down there!?" roared the captain. "There is a young boy down here sir!" one of the crew mates had said. When the captain came down to see this boy, he asked "Where did he come from?". "We dont know, all everyone saw was a blast of black light, then this boy was here..." said the crew mate, but being cut-off by the captain "Witch craft!" so he picked up the boy, and took him below decks. The captain had told his daughter, Alice, to take care of him, so she sat in a chair next to the desk the captain put the boy on. Awake The boy awoke from his sleep, and looked at Alice, he was dazed and confused. Alice looked back at him and said "Are you ok?". He just blinked. "Um... do you have a name?" all the boy said was "Roger..." with a heavy, tired voice, that seemed as if he hadn't slept in days. Then his eyes fadded away back into a deep, heavy sleep. Attacked There was a huge splash in the water. Roger woke fast and saw a ship trying to shoot the Guardain, he ran to a cannon and started to shoot at the ship. A crew mate saw him, he shot strait at the ship, even tho it was at least a mile or two away, it seemed like he had shot a cannon thousands of times before. They nocticed the ship was EITC, then, another came from the other side of the ship, and boarded the Gaurdian. Roger heard a voice yell "KILL THEM ALL!" Roger went and got a sword out of the captians room, and attacked the EITC soldiers. It seemed like he was a master swordsman, all the crew noticed him killing the most of the EITC. When one of them pointed his sword at Alice, a black shadow with red eyes attacked the man and then the shadow disapeared, and where it was standing Roger now was, then he fainted. They fought off the rest of the men and released the men the EITC had as slaves. "Thank you so much" said one of the freed pirates. "I'm Chase, my friends call me Cheese, and this is Brandy" "Nice to meet you two" Alice said, very frightened from the encounter with the EITC. Chase and Brandy Roger woke up, again, and saw it was night. he looked over and saw Alice, Chase, and Brandy at a table, talking. Alice looked at Roger "Roger!" she cried out. She ran over to him to make sure he was ok, he was, of course. "Uh, hello Alice..." "Are you ok?" Alice said with a scared voice. "I'm Chase, and this is Brandy." "Where did you two come from?" asked Roger. "We came from the EITC ship you guys attacked, remember?". "Oh, yes, i remember the EITC, but not you two..." said Roger. "You had fainted Roger.." said Alice "You were..." Alice was cut-off by a quick flash of light and saw a tall man standing before her... Cassil COMING SOON... Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 19:11, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:26, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:26, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Message Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 21:07, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:47, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:18, September 30, 2011 (UTC)